(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives; preparation thereof; insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, fungicidal compositions for agricultural and horticultural uses; and expellent compositions for ticks parasitic on animals; said compositions containing said derivatives as an active ingredient.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors have previously found that a part of 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives of the formula (IV) below has agricultural and horticultural insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, fungicidal actions (refer to Laid-open European patent specification No. 0088384 and Laid-open Japanese patent specification Sho 60-4173). ##STR5## wherein, for example, R' denotes an alkyl, A" denotes a halogen atom, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 denote hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl, and Z' denotes oxygen or sulfur atom.
The most important features of these known compounds residues in that a benzyl derivative is bonded to the Z' atom located at the 5-position of a 3(2H)-pyridazinone.
Also, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 38-7998 a known Compound A of the formula: ##STR6## as one of the 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives of the general formula (V): ##STR7##
This Compound A has phenyl group bonded to the nitrogen atom at 2-position of the 3(2H)-pyridazinone and is described as an agricultural drug which affects the growth of plants. Thus, the Compound A is totally different from the compounds of the present invention which are used as agricultural and horticultural insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, fungicidal compositions and expellent compositions for ticks parasitic on animals.
The present inventors have conducted intensive research on the preparation of the novel compounds of the formula I given below as well as on activities thereof as an agricultural and horticultural drug, and have found that the compounds of the formula I below are useful for the control of agricultural and horticultural insect pests, nematoda, mites and ticks, and the prevention of diseases and for expelling ticks parasitic on animals to accomplish the invention.